This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture generates heat to move the piston generating torque. Some of the unused energy is absorbed by the engine structure that is then transferred to an engine cooling system.